User blog:Deathblade 100/Ancient Greek Killers: Hector of Troy vs Xerxes I
Okay, This is a battle between two of Greece's greatest ancient rivals, Persia and Troy. So let's start. Hector- The Trojan prince; who fought the greatest warriors Greece could throw against his people in the Trojan War VS Xerxes- The Persian king; who clashed with the unified Greek armies in the Greco-Persian War. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Hector In Greek mythology, Hector was a Trojan prince and the greatest fighter for Troy in the Trojan War. As the first-born son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba, who was a descendant of Dardanus and Tros, the founder of Troy, he was a prince of the royal house and the heir apparent to his father's throne. He was married to Andromache, with whom he had an infant son, Scamandrius (whom the people of Troy called Astyanax). He acted as leader of the Trojans and their allies in the defense of Troy, "killing 31,000 Greek fighters", offers Hyginus. During the European Middle Ages, Hector figures as one of the Nine Worthies noted by Jacques de Longuyon, known not only for his courage but also for his noble and courtly nature. Indeed, Homer places Hector as peace-loving, thoughtful as well as bold, a good son, husband and father, and without darker motives. James Redfield writes of Hector as a "martyr to loyalties, a witness to the things of this world, a hero ready to die for the precious imperfections of ordinary life." (from wikipedia) Weapons Hector defends his land with: |-| Long Range= Trojan Composite Bow *Range: 300 feet *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Horn |-| Mid Range= Javelin *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze |-| Close Range= Kopis *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Bronze |-| Special= Labrys Axe *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze |-| Armour= Bronze Cuirass *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Bronze Xerxes Xerxes I of Persia (518–465 BC) was the fourth king of kings of the Achaemenid Empire. He ruled from 486 BC until his assassination in 465 BC at the hands of Artabanus, the commander of the royal bodyguard. Xerxes I is most likely the Persian king identified as Ahasuerus in the biblical Book of Esther.He is also notable in Western history for his invasion of Greece in 480 BC. Like his predecessor Darius I, he ruled the empire at its territorial apex, although Xerxes I would briefly manage to conquer even more land of mainland Greece than Darius I through the battles at Thermopylae and Artemisium, overrunning Attica, Boeotia, Euboea, Thessaly, and the rest of mainland Greece to the north of the Isthmus of Corinth, until the losses at Salamis and Plataea which reversed these gains and would eventually end the second invasion decisively. Weapons |-| Long Range= Persian Composite Bow *Range: 300 feet *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Horn, Sinew |-| Mid Range= Persian Spear *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze, Iron Counterweight |-| Close Range= Acinaces *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Bronze |-| Special= Sagaris *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze |-| Armour= Scale Armour *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Bronze, Leather Personal Edges Long Range: Hector. While the weapons are similar enough to be called even, the Trojans were recorded to be expert shots; with them aiming for the gaps in the Greeks' shield wall. Mid Range: Xerxes. While the Trojans can put more range behind their weapons, they're practically depriving themselves of a weapon. The Persians might not throw their spears but, they're not leaving a weapon for some one to use against you. Close Range: Hector. The Kopis is longer and can deal more damage on a moving object despite being less versatile. Special: Xerxes. The Sagaris can do more damage with both a hacking and a piercing side. The Labrys is limited to just hacks. Armour: Draw. Both types of armour have their own strengths and weaknesses. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Asia Minor, 1300 BC Hector: Xerxes: On a winding dirt road, Hector and two of his Trojan champions are mounted on a chariot to have a rendezvous with some new allies; the Persians. As they wait, an arrow sprouts into the ground next to them. Xerxes is mounted on a chariot with two of his Immortals. One of the Immortals nocks an arrow to his bow and fires, missing Hector narrowly. Hector orders one of his men to nock an arrow and fire back, which the Trojan does almost immediately. The arrow hits Xerxes’ chariot driver in the neck, causing the chariot to swerve uncontrollably off course. Hector’s charioteer urges the chariot forward just as thrust of a Persian spear impales a Trojan soldier. Hector grabs a javelin and hurls it into Persian's leg, severing the nerve. As the Persian grits his teeth in pain, a slash from a Trojan's Kopis severs the carotid arteries in his neck. Xerxes grabs an Acinaces and a Sagaris from his dead charioteer and tries to make a last ditch stand only for Hector's remaining soldier to fire an arrow into his chest. As the Persian king grasped at the shaft feebly, Hector walked up with a Labrys axe and swung it down towards the Persian's neck. Hector raised his Labrys and yelled "For Troy!" in victory, before signalling his driver to take him back to Troy. Notes Battle will be 3 vs 3 and set in an open field. Xerxes will have two Immortals, while Hector will have two Trojan champions. Chariots will be used in this battle. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 15th of July. Next Time: Greek Beasts clash as the terror of Nemea; the Nemean Lion takes on Bellerophon's bane, the Chimera. Category:Blog posts